


Convince the Parents

by DoreyG



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU
Genre: Community: comment_fic, Dialogue-Only, Gen, M/M, Mild underage, Parent-Child Relationship, Poor Bruce, Pre-Relationship, Pseudo-Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 06:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3518558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Bruce - old buddy, old pal, best friend of mine. Bruce, Brucie, mr B. The best guy dressed as a bat in Gotham. The only guy dressed as a bat in Gotham, granted, but-"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Convince the Parents

"Bruce - old buddy, old pal, best friend of mine. Bruce, Brucie, mr B. The best guy dressed as a bat in Gotham. The only guy dressed as a bat in Gotham, granted, but-"

"No."

"...No? You're not the only guy dressed as a bat in Gotham? Seems a bit unlikely, non-blood related former guardian of mine. Unless you're remembering when I was technically you, of course, in which case-"

"No, you're not dating Damian."

"Ah."

"Indeed."

"You know, he told me that whole opening spiel wouldn't be needed- but, hah, I guess that's not really what you want to hear right now. Why can't I date Damian?"

"He's my son."

"Yes, but-"

"You're my adoptive son."

"Adoptive! Not blood related, certainly not blood related. As innocent as Jason and Tim- you know, not that they are. But if they ever did-"

"You'd end up killing each other within hours."

"We haven't yet! I mean - we've had a few near misses, and we didn't really want to grope each other at inappropriate times before now-"

"Dick."

"...Yes?"

"He's seventeen."

"...I'll just see myself out, then, don't bother to show me the way. Um. See you in six months and thirteen days, then? If I'm not dead by then?"

"Ugh."


End file.
